


By All Means

by idilco



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Implied Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Teasing, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Six.Dick should know better.





	By All Means

Bruce's exhaustion presses down on him like a tangible weight. He loosens his tie, pulls off the outer layer of his suit to drape it across an ornate couch and walks over to his liquor cabinet.

He doesn't drink much these days, but sometimes he indulges. He pours two fingers of whiskey and brings it with him to his desk. He sinks into the chair and savors a sip, letting the strong taste coat the inside of his mouth and nostril.

It's only one in the afternoon. Damian is still off at school with Alfred playing chauffeur to him. The school lets out at two and he has one hour to himself before Alfred comes back to give him the stink eye until Bruce gives in, going upstairs to catch a few hours of sleep.

"Hey, you're home." Dick pushes the sliver of gap Bruce left of the door earlier wider and comes in.

"I'm home," Bruce says as Dick crosses the room to him.

He's in a soft t-shirt and flannel pants, hair tousled and there's a crease from sleeping on his left cheek. He's... adorable, for lack of better world. _Delicious_ , if he listen to the unsavory part of his mind.

"I'm heading back to 'Haven today, but I wanna see you before I go." Dick rounds the desk and perches himself at the edge, his legs brushing against Bruce's. The longer part of his front hair falls to cover his left eye and his smile is so sweet that it can only meant one thing.

Bruce raises an eyebrow. He finishes his drink and puts the glass on the table.

"No," he says and gets up.

"What?"

He has his back to Dick and doesn't bother to hide a smile from hearing Dick's confusion and slight hurt.

"I'm tired." He pulls the knot in his tie entirely off, leaving it dangling around his neck. Then, he undid his cuffs, rolls up his right shirtsleeve, followed by the left.

Dick is silent, probably watching him. His boy is entirely too predictable.

"Uhm, but...." Dick hops down from the desk and inches closer to Bruce, the supple line of his body presses against Bruce's side. He's warm and inviting, and smells like Bruce's organic soap. He slept in his own room last night, but undoubtedly, showered in Bruce's en suite when Bruce was off to an R&D meeting with Lucius. The thin pants Dick's wearing don't hide the hot press of his half hard cock. "We didn't get the chance to, last night."

"I haven't slept. I don't think I'll be much fun to you," Bruce says.

"Bruceee, come on," Dick whines. "It'll be a while until I see you again. Don't you miss me?"

Bruce hums under his breath.

"I'll make it good for you." Dick snakes his hand to Bruce's stomach, but Bruce catches it before Dick can go lower.

"All right."

Grinning and thinking that he's gotten his way, Dick goes on his tip-toes to press a kiss to the side of Bruce's neck. Bruce can feel his grin there, moist breath ghosting over Bruce's skin. Then, the hard edges of Dick's teeth graze him. It's a warning, before Dick clamps his teeth on his skin. This is Dick making a point, leaving his mark on Bruce. He worries the skin, licks the area once and sucks a bruise at what feels like the center of his teeth mark.  
The placement of that mark, right above the collar of Bruce's shirt, makes sure that it will be clearly visible. And Bruce can imagine how it will look like tomorrow, during his scheduled live appearance for the national TV.

He rubs the inside of Dick's wrist with his thumb. "That's enough. Get on your knees."

Dick lets out a soft exhale at the command. Bruce relinquishes his hold on Dick's wrist and sets his legs apart as Dick does as he's told.

Bruce's cock is soft. He wasn't lying. He's exhausted and the whiskey is starting to do it's job, relaxing Bruce.

Dick probably has a challenge ahead of him.

"What do you need?" Dick asks, head tilted up to look at Bruce's face. His palms are gripping the meat of Bruce's thighs, both of his knees nearly touching the inner sides of Bruce's wingtips.

Bruce _wants_. His boy's blue eyes and long lashes never change even though his other features mature and sharpen around them. Dick closes his eyelids as Bruce gently runs his blunt nails over Dick's dark lashes. 

"Get me hard," Bruce says, retracting his hand.

"Aye-aye, captain." Dick gives him an impish smile.

He gets to work immediately, deft fingers undo Bruce's belt and pants. He nuzzles Bruce's crotch with his nose, sliding his palms up and down Bruce's thighs.

Bruce feels an ember stir inside. A red blooded bisexuals like himself would be hard-pressed not to when greeted with how content Dick seems to be on his knees, mouthing Bruce's cock through his black briefs.

Bruce places his hand on the top of Dick's head, tangles his fingers with his soft hair. He doesn't pull, though he wants to. And Dick's got the message anyway, he pushes the elastic of Bruce's underwear down, until it reveals his cock.

There's a lull, upon which all Dick's doing is looking at Bruce's cock. Floppy and seemingly uninterested. Bruce almost cracks a smile. That's definitely an offended look on Dick's face. He slides his hand to the back of Dick's head and pulls him in. Dick shots a brief glance up at him, but goes with it. His nose touches Bruce's cock again, this time without any barrier.

"Don't use your hands," Bruce says.

Dick doesn't answer him, but his head moves against Bruce's hand and seconds later, he licks up the length of Bruce's cock. True to his command, Dick keeps his palms on Bruce's thighs.

Dick makes a soft sound, licks once, twice, then he lowers his mouth further to take the head of Bruce's cock between his lips. Bruce shudders. The inside of Dick's mouth is hot and wet. He's responding as Dick gently suckles at his dick.

His cock fills, slowly. Not enough to stretch Dick's lips yet. But it will, soon, if Dick doesn't stop. He groans when Dick uses his teeth on the underside. Dick's using every knowledge he has about Bruce to get him go full hardness. His good boy, and he tells Dick so.

Dick moans at the praise. He swallows Bruce's cock, goes in until his nose touches Bruce's crotch. His throat works Bruce's length, hands grasping the fabric of Bruce's slacks. It's so good that, yes, he's definitely hard now. And when Dick pulls off, it's so sudden that Bruce automatically clenches his hand on Dick's hair.

Dick ignores him though. He turns his head to the side, brings Bruce's hand with him. Bruce's dick slides wetly across his face as he diverts his attention to Bruce's balls, smearing precome on Dick's cheek. Between the slight friction to his length and the way Dick sucks and kisses his balls, Bruce has to admit, Dick _knows_ him even better than he first thought.

Bruce yanks him by the hair. This time, Dick has no choice but to lean back. His eyes are closed, but he opens them for Bruce as Bruce holds him there.

Dick's lips are moist and a little bit of drools coat his chin. He looks feverish with his pink cheeks and glittery eyes.

Bruce thumbs the underside of his plush lip. "Open your mouth."

Mirth crosses Dick's face for a fleeting second. But then, he parts his lips and juts out his tongue.

Bruce guides his cock into Dick's mouth again. This time though, Dick doesn't move as much as before, instead, he lets Bruce fucks his mouth. And Bruce goes slow at first, slides his tip against Dick's tongue, in and out shallowly. Then, he pushes further, letting Dicks lips close around him.

He looses the track of time then. It used to make him guilty, how selfish he can be with Dick when they're like this. He takes and takes. And Dick, the little minx, just provokes him to take more. It raised his blood pressure when Dick was seventeen. And it still does the same now.

Bruce comes with a loud groan, shooting down Dick's throat as it works to milk every last drop of ejaculation from Bruce. It feels like a long while but probably takes only a few minutes and when Bruce comes down, he feels better immediately. Endorphin wraps around him like a comforting blanket, though his tiredness is also making itself known again.

He lets go of Dick's hair. He's probably pulling a little too hard, but Dick has told him that he likes it. So, not something worth an apology and especially not when Dick is looking as smug as he is.

Dick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. No come has escaped. He has gotten really good at that. He tilts his head to the side and gives Bruce a lopsided grin that in Bruce's head is saying, _Too tired, huh?_

Bruce takes a step back. He rights himself, pulls his underwear back up and fastens his slacks and belt.

"Thank you, Dick," Bruce says. He runs his hand one last time over Dick's hair, then with deliberate finality he leaves Dick, still kneeling on the carpet to head to the door.

"Wait. What?" He can hear Dick's confusion clear as day.

Bruce smirks, turns his head before stepping out. He says, "Like I said, I wasn't going to be much fun to you."

Bruce doesn't wait for Dick's response. He closes the door behind him and goes up to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to visit my [tumblr](http://salmonellagogo.tumblr.com/) and say hi!  
> I'm not going to do all 31 days, but there are still a few prompts I'd like to try.


End file.
